The Path to Becomeing a Legend
Hello everybody! It's Me AlphaRay here! And here is a new story! I an Using My main character; Raysuke for this one. If you have seen him, you already know that he is overpowered. But I don't realy give a shit. Anyways, this version will be using the Demon Seal a lot more and all other crap. So, Just enjoy the story and let your mind flow freely. On With the Freakin' show! Chapter One: Death & Rebirth of Jyuubi He'd never expectet that his death would end like this. After all. Wasn't a hero sopposed to be granted a great death? He couldn't believe it, after everything he had gone through this was how it ended? With him lying in a pool of his own blood, half his body missing and his intestines splayed across the floor. How stupid he felt, if only he didn't make an entrance, if only he had used his head, he would still be in one piece, he wouldn't be on deaths door with his life flashing before his eyes. The more he saw the angrier he became. He saw just how unfairly he was treated in his own home, the way people would look at him with either hate or sheer coldness, the way shopkeepers would throw him out of their stores claiming that he was 'contaminating' their products, but most of all, he remembered the academy instructors and how they hindered him at every turn. It was damn right outrageous. The angrier he became the more influence he found himself bearing. Suddenly, His forhead protector ripped open and it revealed to be his Demon Seal activated. The seal's crystal began to glow a bright rainbow aura and some vain markings appeared on his forhead. Before he knew what he was going on, Raysuke relised that that his Demon Seal was activateing. "Now we are talking. I think it's time to test out these absorbtion abilities." Several Rainbow colored stripes emerged from Raysuke's Demon Seal. As they quickly and sucessfuly lached onto the Ten-Tailed Kaimera Beast. As they did so, they began to asorb everything Kaimers has got. Howerver, within two seconds, Raysuke aborted the technique, and The stripes went back inside of the Demon Seal. "WHAT HAPPENED? I thought I died...What did you do to me?" "I tried to asorb your knowlege, but it seems like that woundn't be a great Idea. Just your memories alone would have made me insane with the intelect. So, I guess I'll justu have to settel for the rest Hugh?" The Kaimera was, for the first time in it's life, confused. "I've absorbed all your knowlage and abilities, thus making them my own." "..." "I brought you back due to the fact that I can't properly contain these things. I mean, I can, but I dont want to deal with the extra circumatances." "..." "Don't worry, I don't hate you. After all, you didn't have a choice." "..." For about a minuite nethier said a word. All of a sudden, It became pitch black. Instantly the Ten-Tailed Beast swished one of it's tails and stared At AlphaRay for what appeared to be an enternity. Howerver in less than a second what appeared to be a One Hunderd Tailed Demon was now AlphaRay in resurecon form. "What the-" "Like it? I was sealed in you at birth, so it's only natural that I am now part of your sprit body. Heh, so this is the host that Wavnd brat sealed me into, what an...interesting choice." "Hey, you could at least pretend to like me!" AlphaRay shouted back. "Anyway's I hoped that you find it comfy in here." "Yeah, whatever. Say what is it that you want?" 'The Kaimera knew something was suspicious. "Well, you're in my body a-and you owe me rent! So give me your power!" AphaRay smilled. "'Don't you mean, Lend you my power? Tch, you're the moast naive creature I've ever met. Heh, after all you don't even know your ancestery! Looks like you need a history lesson!" Spoke the beast. Before AlphaRay could Object, AlphaRay heard the sound of rustling as he turned and came face to face to the nine people he saw in his vision. The first he saw was a brown haired man with pure gold eyes wearing no shirt only a pair of brown pants and had purple tattoos all over his upper body. On his right peck was the kanji for One and in the middle of his chest was a purple star with circles in between The second one was a beautiful woman with purple hair and light blue eyes with Diamond like pupils in them. She only wore a Purple body suit with a Blue vest over it and a long white scarf tied around her neck. She had the kanji for Two on her right cheek The third was a man with Green hair, Shark like teeth, and scales on the left and right side of his cheeks along with Gray eyes. He wore a tight black shirt and black pants. He too had a Kanji that said Three on his right arm that was also covered in scales along with his left The fourth was another woman with brown skin and. she had jet black hair tied in a small pony tail and gold snake like eyes. she wore a purple Kimono set with Sakura petals and Sakura trees on it. she had the Kanji for four over her left knuckle The fifth person was another dude. He had silted amber eyes and white hair. He had on a white trench coat with the sleeves torn off and no shirt underneath and a pair of green shorts. He had the Kanji for five on his stomach The sixth person was another female as she was one of the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had long red hair that went past her back and orange eyes that glowed like the sun. she wore no shirt only a small open red kimono that revealed her cleavage and a pair of black pants that had the image of a burning phoenix on the right leg. She had the kanji for six tattooed under her throat The seventh person was the next male in the line. He had light brown eyes and light brown hair that was tied into a wolf tail at the back (Think of Sokka's hair from season 3 of avatar: The last airbender). He wore a regular Dark Blue Kimono with a full moon on his back and on his shoulders. He had the Kanji for seven on his left cheek The Eighth person was another male. He also had amber eyes but had silver hair instead. (His get up is Inuyasha's but his kimono is black). His kanji rested over his left eye The ninth person however was also male but AlphaRay felt that he knew this person. He had Red silited eyes and a long mane of Red hair. He wore a brown turtle neck shirt with red cargo pants and a forest green jacket over the shirt. His kanji for nine stood on his right knuckle. And the tenth person was by far the moast avanced. He looked like AlphaRay but something more monsterus and predatory. His body is covered in Golden/white fur (similar to Alpha's four tailed form), His eyes were amber (Gold/purple) but were Stilted and glowing, His teeth were jagged and sharp, his hands looked like black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, along with ten slender whip-like tails. His hair is very long and flowing similar to a mane, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become Fox-like. His wisker markings were thik and more intone as well as purple markings, around his eyes and spiked projections on his cheeks. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Omintrix Armor. He also has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. He didn't have a Kangi for a number but instead had ten rings around varuois parts around his body. "Whoa who are you guys and where are we?" AlphaRay asked still confused at the sight before him "Wavndterra AlphaRay. Descendant of the Godking: Udhon, you are now ready to awaken the power within you and become the true legacy of the GodKing''." All ten said at once with AlphaRay looking confused at that statement "What? Wavndterra? You got the wrong person my names Wavnd AlphaRay not Wavndterra." AlphaRay stated as the ten people before him shock there heads "''No that is a lie. Your blood as well as genes link up to Udhon. You are the one hundred and one descendant in his line of blood along with his other descendants though a majority of them seem to be dead for some odd reason. You must be the last of his first son along with the third and fourth nearly dead as well though thankfully the second is still around so this may work to our advantage." Spoke all ten again with AlphaRay getting confused again by them stating about the statement "Wait what do you mean the last of this void person's sons and that the second's is okay?" AlphaRay asked again "Wavndterra AlphaRay you are of a descendant to the four sons of Udhon. The last born in the line of ten children to the great Senkoukura. An Alien/Human/Demon Tri breed that saved the world from certain evil and destruction Five millennia ago. You must realize who you are as well as the great power that you hold within you. You must regain your true mind as well as your true self before you may become what the prophecy foretold." All Ten said until they each vanished in smoke but not before they made a cloud of smoke and began to circle AlphaRay in a twister like pattern. AlphaRay then saw images of a great battle taking place which was between ten warriors and an army from a dark gate that opened before them. AlphaRay saw nine huge beast come out of the darkness which then became a problem as a Huge black arm came out from the darkness and out came a giant Dragon about 500ft tall and a huge black Diamond in his head stood roaring loudly as he started to attack until AlphaRay heard another roar and looked behind him and saw a White Dragon of equal size and also had a diamond but this was on his chest. The Hydrone then saw the dragons fight as the war continued on until AlphaRay witnessed the ten people use what he recalled as hand signs and slammed them on the beast head and they were thrown away from the battle and were sealed away into giant mountains. He then saw the white Dragon brust with energy and then begin to push the Black dragon into the portal however there was a struggle until ten orbs of energy flew in the air and hit the Black dragon and formed chains that contracted within the portal pushing the dragon within the portal. The white dragon then glowed a radiant white as cracks began to appear all over it's body. The dragon roared into the air as it's body exploded in a huge wave of energy the seemed to cover the entire land bringing life back to the field that was supposedly dead However while the portal closed the dragon that fought against the portal was nowhere to be seen only a white orb that vanished into thin air. AlphaRay then saw one man stand up after this event. He Had silvery/ white hair and wore a full silver battle suit. But the thing about him was that his eyes looked insane. They were clear blue with the blood veins in his eyeballs appearing. The actual eye itself look like it held a very then triangle with three moons filling in the gap with rings going in between them The man then turned after he prayed a silent prayer to his fallen comrades 'What is all this? What does this mean?' He asked himself until he received his answer. "That my friend was your history. You know, I still can't get over My cousin being my desendent." "Damn it! Kaimera! What in sam hill is going on?"